


"There's Something About the Night"

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Lotor and Allura have a moment after dark. (One-Shot)





	"There's Something About the Night"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work, but a little something that came to mind. Might be some grammatical errors here and there, but I'll tidy up a little later.

Teeth. 

Razor and sharp and white. Rightfully, she should fear them, remove herself from their path, yet despite them and the tremble of her body she welcomes them. The gardenias are soft against her backside, tickling the exposed skin of her back as she's being held in Lotor’s ironclad embrace, the hardness of his body cutting into her, pressing her into the soft ground. It's a strange dichotomy sandwiched between his large, war toned body and the gentleness of the flowers behind her. But, in her hot daze, the cascade of Lotor’s silver hair tickling her nose, that isn't surprising, in a way her state of being represents the conflicting nature of the man lying above her quite accurately. Capable of both brutality and tenderness; an enigma, but then again Lotor's a very strange man, to begin with-

He kisses the corner of her mouth drawing a content sigh from her lips. Though nervous apprehension churns her belly and the smell of freshly fallen rain wafts under nose, she clings to him. Her manicured nails digging in between the spaces of his shoulder armor; in an attempt to keep herself steady. His canines graze her lips, but never draws blood, never inflicts pain. One hand cradles her head and the other holds her waist.

“L-lotor..” she murmurs her body quivers at his mercy; putty in his hands to shape and mold her however he sees fit. Before the very idea of this would've been revolting, abhorrent. However, that's the past, a distant memory that she cared little about to muse over after all she's here melting in his arms, willing to let him guide her wherever he chose.

“Mnh.” he hums in her ear causing gooseflesh to crawl up her arms “Yes, my sweet” his chest rumbles as he speaks, his voice honey, sweet, saccharine, a flurry of words spill forth, but nectar to her ears.

“W-what are you doing?” she asks hoarsely, hating how quickly her resolve crumbles in his presence, yet she can’t help it. She's grateful for the seclusion the forest offers them; a little cove of trees separating them from the outside. From prying, judgemental eyes. Here, splayed out among the gardenias no one can see the girlish red tint of her cheeks, blushing and squirming unabashedly. Her body longing for him, her rightful enemy, and for his smoldering kisses and the safe reservoir his arms offer.

"Kiss me" she almost begs. He does, but it's her cheek, then her jaw and then her nose. He grins as she pouts at him ignoring her requests to draw out her torture.

"Lotor, kiss me please" he lays one to her temple and to her hair.

"Lotor." 

"Yes," he peers down to gaze at her again.

"You're being mean" 

"Am I?" he nudges her cheek with his.

"Yes." He laughs darkly in her ear "you sound lovely when you beg" 

"Mh." She forces air through her nose, blood rushing to her face "stop teasing me" instead of answering, he kisses her throat, trailing his mouth down to her collarbone. A whine falls off her tongue, fingers grasping his shoulder tighter, as he laps along her bare skin, rough like sandpaper. Growing impatient, despite the warm shivers that crawl up her spine, all divine and decadent, she moves her head to capture his pointed ear between her teeth. In vengeance she gently slides her tongue along the edge of it as she reaches for the back of his neck, twisting her fingers in his silvery hair, yanking him closer with all the strength she can muster. Swift and fluid she flickers her tongue against his lobe, enjoying how rigid and disgruntled he becomes. She savors her little victory and keeps to her game until he can take no more. Lotor abruptly lifts himself up, uncoiling his arms from her to brace all his weight on his palms to scowl at her. Chewing the inside of her cheek she squints at him in a way to say ‘serves you right’. 

“And you call me cruel, starlight?" He arches a brow.

"I'd say your crueler for starting it" she sticks out her tongue.

"You tease me so” he lowers himself, his lips hovering above her own. Licking them, she only places her palms to his chest, her heart thumping in her ribcage. To punish her he maneuvers himself onto his knees and curls his hands up her thighs, she squeaks, his calloused palms rough against her skin, he hooks them under the underside of her knees and yanks her close. In doing so his claws graze the sensitive flesh of her legs sending electric shivers to every crevice of her body. Her toes curl and one of her pink heels hit the ground with a thud.

His armor clinks together as he moves.

Her gowns shift against the ground. 

Their breath is steady, yet hitches a beat in anticipation.

Her blood roars in her ears followed by the pound of his heart.

The noise of the forest rings in their ears.

“You brute” she huffs before he lays claim to her lips. The sharpness of his teeth reappear once more as he kisses her with passionate vigor, bruising and ironclad. Her hands are quick to find themselves in his hair again bracing herself both literally and metaphorically as her mind dances in a delighted daze. Gently, he prods her lips open-hesitantly, but not out of reluctance she parts her mouth and soon she’s being smoldered by wet warmth and fanged teeth, tender yet fierce. Inexperienced still but with eagerness, she does her best to follow his pace, kissing back just as passionately if not sloppily and uncoordinated. Lotor never once complains as he rakes his claws up and down her thighs in tandem. Desperate, she untangles her hands to cup his face; his skin like silk to the touch, to pull him even closer, that not even a single inch separates them. Following her lead, he moves his hands to cradle her head and everything else around them is nothing more than background noise as they both lose themselves in each other. For a moment there is no war, only love, only peace, only them. It’s good, and it’s sweet, and it’s tender. It’s hot and warm, frightening yet exhilarating like being drunk on ecstasy. Intoxicated, on each other and the taste of their lips and flesh. 

But, as it is with drowning; one must come up for air, they part heaving and grasping for oxygen, saliva dribbling down the corner of their aching lips. He takes her again, clumsily this time around, as if he were inebriated. Kissing and suckling her, she felt like a sweet treat being devoured and consumed without a care. 

Breaking apart, she's so sure all the blood in her body floods to her face.

"Greedy" she mumbles, her lips sore, yet she felt no desire to stop their little tryst. Her hands slid up to his neck slowly massaging the back, a pleased groan escapes his lips, his eyes flutter shut enjoying her ministrations. His chest rumbles in contentment as he lays on top of her, his cheek against her breasts, holding her close once more.

"Afraid I can't help myself" he murmurs back after a moment of quiet, her fingers turn to scratch at his scalp absentmindedly.

"Voracious and impossible" she argues, smiling.

"I don't see you complaining" he huffs.

"Because I'm selfish" she mumbles" though mostly to herself, whether are not Lotor caught onto her self-deprecating remark she didn't know she can't exactly see his face. The moment they had left her mouth she felt like kicking herself for mucking the mood out of the blue. Allura didn't even know why the thought had suddenly come to mind and worse why she had thoughtlessly blurted it out. Maybe she is selfish? Her eyes flicker around the trees expecting someone to jump right from behind the brushes and scream "Ah-ha!" Shame curls deep in her belly. Lost to her thoughts, she vaguely notices Lotor's fingers dancing over her waist, it somewhat tickles until he continues with more fervor 

"Lotor!" She squeaks "that tickles!" She tries to squirm out his grasp but he only chases her, holding tight.

"Does it?" He draws his hands up her sides familiar with what makes her tick causing laughter to bubble over.

"Yes!" She barks out loud, trying in vain to keep her mirth contained and ladylike. But, her incessant giggling only encourages his ministrations and soon she's a snorting mess until her sides come to ache and burn from laughing so hard.

"Okay! I yield! I yield!" He flips them over, his hair spread out among the gardenias as her laughter quells to a gentle shake of her shoulders. As her snickers fade they end up falling into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sound of the babbling brook and howl of owls fluttering around the night. The moon is high, full and illuminating, a beacon in the midnight skies, it's light almost lulling given Lotor's evening breath. Curious, she pushes herself up to see his passive face, eyes closed but brows drawn. He isn't relaxed per se, but he isn't agitated either, simply listening, simply lying with her.

"Sleepy?" She brushes a few strands of hair from his forehead.

"Listening to my father whine and complain is a chore in it of itself" he mutters.

"I can imagine" she agrees tersely understanding what if felt like to have everyone and their mother breathing down her throat about every little thing.

"I wish I can take you to bed" her cheeks flush a deep rouge, suddenly embarrassed by his blatancy she hides her face in his chest, her fingers curling over his armor.

"Pervert" she mumbles coaxing a chuckle out of him, obvious that he's savoring her embarrassment. 

"Don't laugh. You are" 

"I don't deny it. But, I meant what I said" he whispers, tangling his hands in her hair "I wish I can wake to you every morning" 

"Only if you bring me breakfast in bed" 

"Anything else?" 

She thought for a minute "My favorite pajamas"

"Done. Anything else?" 

"You have to be my personal warmer for the whole day, no exceptions" 

"No exceptions?" 

She giggles softly "Nu-huh." 

"I am resigned to my fate then." He rubs her back. She crawls up to bury her face between his neck and shoulder, her warm breath tickles his skin. 

"I don't want you to go…" 

"I can't stay" 

"I know" she sighs.

"I probably shouldn't linger any more than I have" he guesses at least an hour or two after midnight, to be honest, he isn't exactly keeping track not wanting to be reminded of his limited time with her. Time's a fickle thing, if not cruel.

"Would it be so bad if everyone knew the truth?" 

"I know what you're thinking, Allura and it won't end well." 

"But-"

"The Garrison will most likely label you a traitor and see you as an ally of Doom. My father, well, I haven't a clue how he'll react given his propensity to unpredictability. And your people will definitely not be pleased. Not your noblemen, your court even your motley crew. If we don't handle this carefully Zarkon's the last thing you should be worried about if our affair gets out" his sharp reply had her face bleaching pale, his words hung in the air like a noose. The thunderous croak of the forest frogs nearly overshadows her silence and the abrupt sourness of their reality crashing in uninvited. He hadn't meant to be harsh, but it can't be helped, the bridge they hope to cross eventually will not be built with rose petals and happy smiles, but with thorns and prejudices. Allura didn't seem to understand this, not out of condescension, but she hasn't exactly been on the Garrison's bad side, she hasn't seen first hand what they're capable of when jaded. Not that he blamed her, it isn't her fault she's doesn't know no thanks to her stringent caretakers.

A dry sigh leaves his lips as he pulls his hands from her "Sorry. I hadn't intended it to come out that way" he sits up with her following his lead. She rests on her knees between his legs, picking at her dress as she re-gathers her thoughts.

Her eyes return to his "No. Your right-it was short-sighted of me" he didn't say anything at first his eyes drawing up to the stars, the moon bright and absolute in the midnight skies. For whatever reason watching it made him wonder about the future and about Allura's words. Many such musings were wrought with fear. The worst possible scenarios ran a marathon through his head on repeat; there's no end to them, loud, noisy, obnoxious, a thousand mindless voices blaring in his ears, a deafening cacophony. He exhales through his nose exhaustion yanking at his body and mind. Staring listlessly at the sky isn't going to solve his problems neither did remaining silent. His eyes fall back to Allura; her face flushed, clothes rumpled with her pink gown hanging off her shoulder. Fear seems minuscule in her presence, small, reminiscent of a candlelight, it steels his resolve immediately; the unknown is far more bearable, less absolute. Relaxing, he reaches over to brush his thumb over the seam of her bottom lip; effortlessly her eyes fall shut, relishing his touch.

She's almost a painting surrounded by the woodland forest and the backdrop of the midnight skies, her rivets of golden hair illuminates the darkness like a single warm star. Serene and ethereal in a solitary moment and only he is privy to this sight of her both quietly beautiful and longing for his touch. Unable to resist he touches her lips, she gasps softly against his, her eyes flutter open for a brief second before closing and eagerly kisses him back. It's less sloppy this time, less urgent, more restraint, time is not on his side, as they move against each other slowly, her fingers fall back to his chest, while he cradles her tightly against himself.

Breaking away, she tilts her head down, her forehead dips against his chest plate, her body slouches and her breath erratic.

"Allura?"

"...Can't you stay…not even a little bit longer?"

His lips twist "you know I can't" he murmurs. She makes a noise in the back of her throat a mixture between a sullen sigh and choked sob. 

"Starlight?" Twisting in his arms she rests her cheek against his chest, refusing to look up at him. Judging by the smell of salt dancing in the air he can guess why; which only serves to fan the flames of his building ire about their predicament.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers after a while "your right." She says again " It's too risky. I'm being selfish"

His brow rose "you selfish?" He scoffs, "that's a ridiculous sentiment" she shakes her head or tries to, her hand coming up to wipe her nose.

"I am." She sniffs "I am. Terribly so" 

"Your not selfish" he argues "far from it. Trust me I've met my fair share of ...abhorrent individuals, and you aren't one of them" it didn't help much but he did manage to coax a watery laugh from her. 

"You shouldn't flatter me" she sniffles. 

"You deserve more than just simple flattery, Starlight" she curls closer, mumbling something he can't quite make out-his ear twitch. The rancid scent of male body odor and exhaust fumes waft under his nose.

"Are you going now-" 

"They're coming" 

Her head snaps up panic-stricken in her eyes" the space explorers?" He nods.

"Far, but they're headed this way" reluctantly, they untangle from each other to stand. Allura rushes to fix her gown, he helps by fishing the grass and leaves out her hair. By the end, she's almost perfect save for the green stains smeared in her dress. He isn't so worried about himself, he has plenty of time to reorganize his appearance; not that his father would care in the slightest. Or notice for the matter.

"Oh. Your hair's a mess" Allura though notices before he can protest she stands on her tiptoes to pick the foliage out his ivory mane and dust the flower petals off his shoulders. She tries to fix his clothing, but he stops her.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of time to fix it on my way back" she pouts and he can't help but press one last kiss to her lips.

"I know I saw her go this way…" 

"I can't see a thing!" 

"I told you guys we should've brought flashlights, but no!" 

"Ow! Something bit me!"

Pulling from her "time to take my leave" he whispers, her eyes fall to the ground attempting to hide her frustrated tears.

"Be safe, okay" he taps her chin up to meet her watery gaze.

"I won't be long" he murmurs.

"Promise?" She looks up hopefully.

"Promise" he moves his hand away and away from her; he grants her one last glance before he vanishes into the dark.

"Allura!" Keith wades out of the brushes. Forcing the blush from her face she turns to find the worried faces of her friends.

"Yes." 

"There you are" he stalks up to her, searching for injury "we've been looking all over for you" she hates the act, but she just smiles his concerns away and lies to his face. The guilt is like a hard punch to the belly, but she feared the truth would be disastrous. 

"I just went for a walk is all" 

"At midnight?" Lance arched a brow; suspicion written in his face.

"What's wrong with that, it's nice and cool out and the moon's full, who wouldn't" that part isn't a lie at least; it's a lovely night out for a stroll.

"You could have at least let someone know where you were going" Hunk chided.

Wrinkling her nose she frowns "Then you guys would follow me. I just wanted some time alone" 

"But, still-Lotor could be anywhere" 

"The skies are clear. I'm fine, I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself" she replies curtly leaving no room for argument. Keith's obviously disgruntled, but for once he lets its slide. In the back of her mind, she's sure he's skeptical, they all are, however, she doubts they have any clue as to what she's up to. She leaves it at that as they escort her back to the castle. Briefly, she searches the trees behind her, but she knows that he's long gone by now, even though a piece of her wishes that he weren't. 

It's not forever she reminds herself. 

It's not forever.

~

Lotor watches from a distance to see for himself that she enters the castle safely. Once she does, he immediately makes himself scarce and boards his personal cruiser. Flicking on the intercom he finds several missed calls, he ignores them in favor of running a hand through his hair before taking a seat in the command chair. He had to admit Arus' lack of advanced security certainly works in his favor, but he can't lie and say it didn't worry him. It's not just his father and other drule warlords, there's plenty of small warring planets searching the galaxy for a tiny, defenseless planet to plunder. His claim to it is the only thing, for now, that keeps them at bay. He can't relax and turn for second least they scuttle behind his back to steal from him. Gnawing on his thumb, the leather is bitter to the taste, but he can't help it unable to vent his frustrations any other way.

Negotiations with his father reaps nothing, but vexations. He's an old fool blinded by traditions of ancient kings. 

Advocating for a peaceful alliance might fan the flames of not just his enemies, but riots. 

Allura would never join Doom, not as it is and especially not with Zarkon's lazy rear on the throne. 

The Garrison is another thorn in his side that he is unsure how to pluck.

If he did leave the Empire; he's not so sure his planets will follow, nor his allies, it might be considered a risky move with zero benefits.

It's precisely what he needs, they need a purpose or they won't budge. But, what is the question.

He falls back in his chair, glaring at the ceiling as if it is the very reason for his constant hardships. Or perhaps an answer to his problems. Remaining, stagnant won't get him anywhere, but too many paths are marred with too many uncertainties. He needs a plan that's concrete, stable, effective, that won't blow up in his face. 

He needs to be careful. 

Very careful if he wants to succeed and finally usurp himself from his father's shadow.

"I need a drink" unfortunately, wine isn't going to do it for him this time around if he's going to get through the night.

~

  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Comments? Reviews? Criticisms? 
> 
> Thank You So Much For Reading!


End file.
